We're in Heaven
by Alexis'-Stories
Summary: Based on Bryan Adams' song- Heaven Nick and Miley are together again, but Nick has to go on a trip, however Miley learns a lesson about soul mates and destiny! NILEY.


We're in Heaven (Based on Bryan Adams' song- Heaven)

Hey guys!

First of all, this is my FIRST songfic; actually this is my first "thing" here , I'm not that into Miley and Nick's relationship, but I think they are such a nice couple (and I have to admit, they're both very talented), and I also had a strange dream about those two. xD About the song (Heaven), I just thought it was a great song for my I hope you like this songfic, I will try to write more stories (maybe not about Niley), and don't forget to review! Please!

xoxo, Alexis!

_____________________________

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

- Nick! Please don't do this. Not again! I'm begging you! Miley is my daughter and I've already seen her sad because of you, and I truly don't want that to happen again! Leave her alone! Please Nick- Tish said. For her it was unacceptable that Nick was in Miley's life again.

- Tish! I know this is hard for you. I totally understand, and I'm sorry for hurting your daughter once. But believe me. I need her! I need Miley in my life.

-But, Miley don't deserve to be hurt again. Can't you at least understand my point Nick? This is very hard for me. I'm her mother and I'm scared.- she cried.

They heard some steps, it was Miley, all that conversation made her think about the damn night she wanted to forget so badly.

**Flashback:**

- It sounds like it was not meant to last forever- Miley whispered, trying to hide her tears.

- I guess- Nick said- Well, I'll see you around Miley right?- he asked trying to hide his pain from her because he knew that going away was the best for both of them.

- Maybe Nick. Goodbye- she replied.

She closed the door, and sat on the floor crying. The man she loved was not there for her anymore, he was gone, maybe forever, and without him nothing would be the same anymore, she wouldn't be the same person again, life wouldn't have any meaning. She knew that.

- You promised me...- she whispered to herself and then, she closed her heart.

**END OF THE FALSHBACK**

- Mom stop!- Miley said- Nick and I are fine together, we need to be with each other. Don't you see that?- she asked her

- Miley! Calm down. Your mother is just trying to protect you. It's ok. I understand.- he calmly said wiping her tears away- Tish! I promise you that I'll take care of Miley, I'll be her boyfriend, her friend, her partner, whatever she wants me to be. I love her.

- I hope that's true! I hope you guys find your peace this time! - Tish said. After that, she left Miley and Nick alone in the living room.

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We bin down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

- Miley! Believe me! Your mother is just worried about you because she loves you.- Nick kissed her forehead.

- I know Nick. But I'm so scared. I'm afraid that with all this pressure you just...I don't know. I don't want this to be just a dream, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up- she whispered.

- Miley, listen to me. This is where I belong, next to you. I wanna stay here forever, believe me. But you know, sometimes it's not that easy!- Nick said as he began to kiss her gently. He wanted to tell her that everything was ok, but he couldn't, so, he kissed her, again and again.- Listen, I'm different now, I'm ready to fight for you, because when I'm with you I feel like I'm heaven, and that's the best feeling ever.

- Oh my gosh! What am going to do without you Nick? Without you everything seems just so empty! You're all that I want, and it feels so easy and complicated at the same time- she said as she started to kiss him with more passion than ever

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

- Miley! Do you know what "soul mates" are?- he asked her. Miley was confused.- We're soul mates sweetie. What we have goes beyond friendship, beyond lovers, beyond every human feeling. It's forever. We know each other better than anyone; we'll always love each other and support each other, and carry each other. Sometimes it scares me to think about it. But in the end it's always going to be you and me, even if we're not together Miles!- he said as he gave her a hug.

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

- Are you saying this because you're leaving? - she asked confused

- I have to go, you know that! I would love to stay here, but I need to go, my brothers need me! But this time, I'll be back my love! - he said holding her hand.

- Yeah I know!-she smiled to him- Wow! My mom is going to freak out!- she laughed.

- No she's not. Because this time I'll be back, you can count on that- he said.

- Kiss me Nick- she asked him, holding her tears.

That kiss seemed to last forever. All their feelings, all their regrets, all their love was there, and they needed to feel each other more than ever.

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_N' baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

- Miley! Don't cry!

- This is terrible Nick, can't you see? Everything is against us. We're back together again and the world decides to give you the best opportunity ever. Of course I want you to go, because this is going to be great for you but...- she said holding her breath.

-....hey sweetie. Calm down! I love you! Don't you trust me? I love you! I love you! Isn't that enough?- he asked- Last time we were together I left you, because I thought it would be the best for both of us. I was wrong.

- But you are going to leave me...

- But I'll be back, it's just work Miley!! And I don't care if you find another person. I'll fight for you because I love you! It's the most amazing feeling in the world, and for the first time I'm not afraid of loving you.

_I've bin waitin' for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

- I don't want anyone else but you.- she said- The universe is against us- She laughed.

- Yeah, maybe- he laughed too- Well, I have to go, and you need to sleep sweetie- he whispered to her soflty. Then he kissed her gently.

- Goodbye Nick. I love you- she said as she started to cry again, but this time she wasn't sad because she trusted him, he was going to love her forever.

- Miley...

- Yes Nick! What's wrong?- she asked

- Tell me!

- Sorry! What do you mean?- she asked confused

- You know it right? You have to know!- he said. Miley was more confused than ever, she wanted to understand those words but she couldn't find their meaning.

- Nick, are you ok? What are you talking about?- she asked again.

- I've told you that I'll fight for you, but in the end, I know that it won't be necessary- he laughed- We'll be together, one way or another, we'll be together. We'll stay together no matter what people say, no matter if it sounds impossible now! It's our destiny!

- I know Nick- she said smiling.

- Maybe not now....

-....but one day. It's going to be just you and me.- she said smiling and closing the door behind him.

They were both smiling. He was her prince charming. They knew they had nothing to fear because they couldn't run away from their destiny. And one day they would be ready. They belonged together.

________________________________

So! Let me know what you think....was it good? Was it that bad? I'm so afraid hihihihi, just kidding! Thanks for reading!


End file.
